The identification, measurement and/or control of physical assets are important aspects of modem business practices. Frequently, assets are misidentified, misplaced or incorrectly dispensed, thereby leading to incorrect inventory and/or receivables.
A common modem method for dealing with asset control is the use of bar codes. These bar codes can be used to both identify a product and support the determination of the time and location of dispensation.
Another increasingly common method for asset control is the use of radio frequency tags (RF tags). These are tags that are attached to inventory and that include at least a radio transmitter and identification circuit. The identification circuit continually, periodically, or after an interrogatory is sent from a receiver sends the identification of the product.
These systems, while excellent for product identification, are not optimized for tracking events that may occur to the products. These events may be movement of the asset, tilting of the asset, acceleration of the asset, changes in temperature of the asset, breakage of the asset (or associated tag), button presses, and the like.
Therefore, there is a present and continuing need for improved asset tags used for the identification, measurement and/or control of physical assets.